


it had its uses and then it didn't

by Spite (Romans_154)



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, also shaxx and shiro are the best tol and smol ship ok, ok look, shiro is the true smol, they would be the greatest lesbian power ship lbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romans_154/pseuds/Spite
Summary: In which there's the obligatory chatfic and the Tower staff should never be allowed to have such a thing exist in their lives.





	1. oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that the Destiny fandom is severely lacking in such a fic and they're always the most fun to write. I'm trying to keep them as in-character as possible while also mixing in a bit of fun so sorry if they get OOC in some parts, I'm still finding that balance!
> 
> The protagonist Guardian will remain gender-neutral and go by the title of "the Hivebane" as given to them by Shaxx when they kill Oryx - I'm currently developing an in-depth story for them that will pertain to Destiny's story so that they will seem less like an OC and more like the generalized character portrayed in the game based on their dialogue, actions, and attitude :)

**[ THE SPEAKER ]** **opened [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**[ THE SPEAKER ] added [ ZAVALA FORGE ], [ SHAXX FORGE ], [ SALADIN FORGE ], [ IKORA REY ], [ TESS EVERIS ], [ AMANDA HOLLIDAY ], [ CAYDE-6 ], [ SHIRO-4 ], [ RAHOOL AVARI ], [ THE HIVEBANE ] and [ EVA LAVANTE ]**

**SPEAKER:** Staff, I have created this channel in case any of us are unable to communicate normally or are in a state of emergency and need assistance. Please utilize this appropriately.

**[ CAYDE-6 ] entered [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**[ THE HIVEBANE ] entered [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**[ SHAXX FORGE ] entered [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**[ SHIRO-4 ] entered [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**CAYDE:** oh sweet a chatroom

**CAYDE:** im gonna go tell amanda

**SHAXX:** Why is there a child in here.

**HIVEBANE:** WOW

**SPEAKER:** Cayde, Lord Shaxx, Guardian, what part of  _emergency_ do you not understand?

**SHAXX:** What emergency.

**[ AMANDA HOLLIDAY ] entered [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**[ ZAVALA FORGE ] entered [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**HOLLIDAY:** Ooh, are we using those new communicators now?

**HOLLIDAY:** Wow, I didn't expect its primary use to be a  _chatroom!_

**SPEAKER:** It's not a chatroom.

**HIVEBANE:** sure

**SHIRO:** i cant believe this chat is already doomed.

**ZAVALA:** I see that this is going to go as well as it did previously.

**CAYDE:** there was a time when we utilized this thing in the past??

**ZAVALA:** The Iron Lords thought the same thing in their prime.

**ZAVALA:** Shaxx and I found some archives of their old logs.

**SHAXX:** Gheleon sure knows how to meme, hes my inspiration.

**[ SALADIN FORGE ] entered [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**SALADIN:** What is this.

**SPEAKER:** Still not a chatroom.

**HIVEBANE:** too late sir, were here to stay

**SPEAKER:**...

**[ THE SPEAKER ] left [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**SHIRO:** incredible.

**SHAXX:** It hasnt even been ten minutes.

**SHAXX:** Im just glad that he didnt restrict a lot of the admin powers

**HIVEBANE:** how do we change the room name this one sucks

**CAYDE:** sheer will of glaring at the title

**HIVEBANE:**...

**HIVEBANE:** its not working

**HOLLIDAY:** Hivebane... hon...

**SHAXX:** >:3c guess what i just found

**SHIRO:** EMILE SHAXX FORGE YOU DID NOT JUST >:3C US

**SHAXX:** I SURE AS FUCK DID

**SHAXX:** BECAUSE GUESS WHAT

**ZAVALA:** Shaxx, do NOT.

**SHAXX:**!airhorn

**CAYDE:** WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT

**HOLLIDAY:** TRAVELER'S LIGHT, YOU JUST SCARED HALF THE FRAMES TO DEATH!

**SHIRO:** excuse you im supposed to be petting wolves how am i supposed to do that when there are none around

**SALADIN:** Why must you be this way.

**[ SALADIN FORGE ] banned [ AIRHORN BOT ]**

**SHAXX:** WHAT

**SHAXX:** WHAT THE FUCK WHY CANT I UNBAN IT

**HIVEBANE:** looks like only the person who banned it can unban it

**SHAXX:**.....................................thats so redundant...................

**SALADIN:** Just like this chat, unfortunately.

**SALADIN:** Why am I even here, I am not at the Tower.

**SHIRO:** i'm not either but he still added me

**CAYDE:** he wanted all the important people to have a nice safe place to meme

**HIVEBANE:** if theres important people in here shouldnt u leave cayde

**HOLLIDAY:** OMT HIVEBANE GOIN' IN FOR THE KILL

**CAYDE:** HB WHAT THE FUCK

**CAYDE:** HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME

**CAYDE:** YOUR BEST COMMANDER

**ZAVALA:** Debatable.

**CAYDE:** SHUT

**SHAXX:**...

**SHAXX:** Are you not going to finish that sentence.

**CAYDE:** NO BECAUSE I GOT MURDERED BY A  _THREE YEAR OLD_

**HIVEBANE:** cayde my body is  _at least_ a couple thousand years old

**SHIRO:** you were dirt for most of those couple thousand years.

**SHAXX:** In comparison to us you are a tiny baby

**HIVEBANE:** IM A TINY BABY THAT KILLED THREE GODS AND A DELUSIONAL PRIEST WHERES MY RESPECT

**SHAXX:** Where did you put it.

**HOLLIDAY:** Y'all just in the mood to murder each other tonight, aren'tcha?

**SALADIN:** If you want to murder each other, just go into the Crucible.

**SHAXX:** Yes because im going to verbally kill my opponent.

**SHAXX:** CATCH THESE Y'S WARLOCK, FRESH FROM THE VOWELS.

**CAYDE:** y isnt a vowel?

**HIVEBANE:** what if it wants to be a pilot huh

**ZAVALA:** It's a vowel when it wants to be.

**SHIRO:** you act like it has feelings

**ZAVALA:** Appreciation of language composition, pick up a book sometime.

**SHIRO:** DO YOU KNOW WHERE I AM, Z

**SHIRO:** IF I SO MUCH AS  _LOOK_ AT A BOOK OR SCROLL, SALADIN AND TYRA WILL TOSS ME OFF THE SIDE OF THE PEAK

**SHAXX:** He did that to me once back during training

**SHAXX:** Up until he realized that i was just trying to learn english

**HOLLIDAY:** Wait, English isn't your first language?

**SHAXX:** Haha no i'm french

**HIVEBANE:** but u sound british

**SHAXX:** People come and go gremlin

**SHAXX:** Also my accent was the worst shit so i just mimicked everyone else until i found one i liked

**HIVEBANE:** shaxx what the fuck

**CAYDE:** HEY WATCH YOUR FUCKIN LANGUAGE

**SALADIN:** I'm glad this is just as miserable as the last time we used this.

**ZAVALA:** Would you rather Lord Gheleon and Lady Efrideet be in here memeing, Father.

**SALADIN:**...this is fine.

**SHAXX:** HEY DAD

**SALADIN:** Absolutely not.

**SHAXX:** >:C

**HOLLIDAY:** You can't listen to one son and ignore the other, Sal.

**SALADIN:** Watch me.

**SALADIN:** And don't call me 'Sal'.

**CAYDE:** k sally

**SALADIN:**...

**HIVEBANE:** saladman

**SHIRO:** saladbin

**ZAVALA:** We used to call him 'Saladad' behind his back.

**SALADIN:** Zavala, what.

**ZAVALA:** What.

**SHAXX:** Wot.

**SALADIN:** Stop that.

**SHAXX:** Wtf you started it.

**SALADIN:** What did I tell you about being a follower, though.

**SHAXX:** THAT PHILOSOPHY IS WHAT PISSED YOU OFF DURING TWILIGHT GAP

**SHAXX:** LET ME LIVE A HYPOCRITE-FREE LIFE!!!!!!

**SALADIN:** I'm not stopping you.

**SHIRO:** okay but you literally tried five hundred years ago and completely fucked his self-esteem and pride in the process

**SHAXX:** SHIRO WHAT THE FUCK

**SHIRO:** I'M NOT WRONG

**HOLLIDAY:** HAHAHAHA, IT KEEPS GETTING WILDER AND WILDER EVERY TIME I LOOK BACK

**SALADIN:** Ridiculous.

**[ SALADIN FORGE ] left [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**SHAXX:** YOU DONT GET TO JUST LEAVE

**[ SALADIN FORGE ] left [ TOWER STAFF COMMUNICATION CHANNEL ]**

**SHAXX:** GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PROBLEMS

**SHAXX:** AND BY PROBLEMS I MEAN ME

**SHAXX:** IM YOUR PROBLEM

**SALADIN:** You are being an inconvenience.

**SHAXX:** IM AN INCONVENIENCE EVERYBODY NEEDS

**SALADIN:** Stop yelling.

**SHAXX:** IM NOT YELLING IM JUST TYPING REALLY AGGRESSIVELY IN CAPS

**SALADIN:** Stop that.

**SHAXX:** NO

**SALADIN:** Stop.

**SHAXX:** NO

**SALADIN:** Stop.

**SHAXX:** NO

**ZAVALA:** I hate my family sometimes.

**CAYDE:** are you kidding this is great 

**HIVEBANE:** all in all i think centuries old guardian family issues are definitely an emergency that needs discussing


	2. the gay stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gay and the Hivebane wants a social life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Establishing the status of relationships and also creating some culture for the City that Bungo won't let us explore >:c
> 
> Also, borrowed some ideas from the lovely writer who roleplays the Hivebane and Lord Shaxx on Tumblr, thank you so much for letting me use your wonderful ideas! The urls for the blogs are literally their names and I want to know who they killed for them.

**[ TESS EVERIS ] entered [ FUCKGUARD TOWER ]**

**EVERIS:** @HIVEBANE I see you over there at the ledge what are you doing?

**[ THE HIVEBANE ] reentered [ FUCKGUARD TOWER ]**

**HIVEBANE:** i just want to see whats going on at the bottom of the tower

 **EVERIS:** There's an elevator you can take you know.

 **EVERIS:** Also it's the food festival the Citizens from the Market District do one every month to strengthen Citizen-Guardian relationships.

 **HIVEBANE:** food??

 **HIVEBANE:** aw i wanna go all i have is leftover candy from the festival of the lost

 **HIVEBANE:** smells good.

 **EVERIS:** Then go down or do you need someone to hold your hand?

 **HIVEBANE:** i... well...

 **HIVEBANE:** ikora doesnt want me to go into the city

 **EVERIS:** What why?

 **HIVEBANE:** first it was bc nobody knows what species i am

 **HIVEBANE:** now i think its bc im the new taken king

 **EVERIS:** You did get taller and grow more arms.

 **EVERIS:** Taken King or not it's rude to keep you here just because people don't understand what you are.

 **EVERIS:** @IKORA

**[ IKORA REY ] reentered [ FUCKGUARD TOWER ]**

**IKORA:** Yes?

 **EVERIS:** Dear what the hell

 **EVERIS:** If the Hivebane can storm a giant ship that is occupied by our deadliest enemy and come out alive I think they can explore the City they're protecting.

 **IKORA:** Is this about the food festival?

 **IKORA:** We do not want to alarm the Citizens, we've talked about this before.

 **EVERIS:** That's very rude.

 **IKORA:**...

 **IKORA:** Take the elevator.

 **HIVEBANE:**!!

 **HIVEBANE:** yay!!

**[ THE HIVEBANE ] went idle.**

**EVERIS:** We're talking about this later.

 **EVERIS:** Also please don't spy on them they'll be fine.

 **IKORA:** I won't.

 **IKORA:** Maybe.

 **EVERIS:** Tell you what how about we go down there ourselves?

 **EVERIS:** Call it a date.

 **IKORA:** What about Amanda?

 **EVERIS:** She's already down there with some friends we can probably meet up with her.

 **IKORA:** Hm, I suppose.

 **IKORA:** @CAYDE @ZAVALA

 **CAYDE:** wat.

 **ZAVALA:** Why are you pinging us, we're all in the Hall.

 **IKORA:** That would require a verbal answer from Cayde.

 **CAYDE:** HEY

 **CAYDE:** RUDE

 **IKORA:** Would you two be able to function while I'm away?

 **ZAVALA:** I can, I am uncertain about Cayde.

 **CAYDE:** WHY ARE YOU TWO SO MEAN TODAY!!!!

 **CAYDE:** I AM A FULLY FUNCTIONIN ADULT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!

 **ZAVALA:** 'Functioning' is debatable.

 **CAYDE:** COME ON BELIEVE IN ME FOR ONCE ITS NOT EVEN THAT BUSY

 **IKORA:** I suppose you're right about that.

 **IKORA:** Still, at least refrain from inciting any risky missions while I am away.

 **CAYDE:** fine

 **IKORA:** And please redirect anyone looking for me to the library.

 **CAYDE:** wait why

 **ZAVALA:** I agree, why?

 **IKORA:** Many people come with questions easily found in our archives.

 **IKORA:** Unless they're a newborn, just put them there.

 **CAYDE:** LOL

 **ZAVALA:** I see.

 **CAYDE:** omt are you smilin??

 **ZAVALA:** Am I not allowed to be amused?

 **CAYDE:** no you can its just

 **CAYDE:** its

 **CAYDE:** nvm

 **ZAVALA:**?

 **ZAVALA:** I'm glad I have your approval.

 **CAYDE:** haha yeah...

 **CAYDE:** anyways have fun with your date you two say hello to amanda for me

 **EVERIS:** Thanks we will :)

**\- DIRECT MESSAGES: IKORA REY & CAYDE-6 --**

**IKORA:** That was unbelievably gay.

 **CAYDE:** SHUT UP YOURE THE ONE GOIN ON A DATE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!

 **IKORA:** I will not judge.

 **IKORA:** In fact, I will encourage it.

 **IKORA:** Go get 'im, tiger.

 **IKORA:** Or should I say,

 **IKORA:** Wolf.

 **CAYDE:** DONT DO THIS TO ME

 **CAYDE:** GET OFF YOUR COMMUNICATOR AND GO BE GAY WITH TESS!!

 **IKORA:** ;)

**\-- FUCKGUARD TOWER --**

**HIVEBANE:** @SHAXX i didnt know u had freckles!

 **SHAXX:** I have too many. people wouldnt take me seriously like this.

 **SHAXX:** Also who told you this.

 **HIVEBANE:** im at the food festival!

 **HIVEBANE:** i can see u n shiro at the ramen stand.

 **HIVEBANE:** hi shiro!

 **SHIRO:** hey, bud! you enjoying yourself?

 **HIVEBANE:** yea!! im trying the bulgogi across the street

 **SHAXX:** Nice choice.

 **HIVEBANE:** whyre u two out of ur armor

 **HIVEBANE:** looks like a majority of ppl are in theirs

 **SHIRO:** it's nice to be out of it sometimes.

 **SHAXX:** People dont recognize me unless theyre one of my redjacks.

 **HIVEBANE:** is it bc of the freckles?

 **SHAXX:**...maybe...

 **SHIRO:** i think theyre nice.

 **SHIRO:** they suit you.

 **SHAXX:** What really.

 **SHAXX:** Oh um

 **SHAXX:** Thanks?

 **HIVEBANE:** lol

 **SHIRO:** what.

 **SHAXX:** What.

 **HIVEBANE:** nothin :)

 **HIVEBANE:** have fun u two im going to the dumpling stand

**[ THE HIVEBANE ] went idle.**

**SHAXX:** Why did they get so coy.

 **SHIRO:**...who knows.

 **SHIRO:** you wanna try the funnel cakes? i think they have an exo-friendly version

 **SHAXX:** Ooh lets go.

**\-- DIRECT MESSAGES: CAYDE-6 & SHIRO-4 --**

**CAYDE:** haha youre gay

 **SHIRO:** in other news, the sun is hot.

 **CAYDE:** youre gay for  _shaxx_

 **CAYDE:** this is like your 15th date

 **CAYDE:** does he even know its a date

 **SHIRO:** idk i hope but also?? idk

 **SHIRO:** hhhnnnfffffff he's giggling why is he so cute what do i do

 **CAYDE:** hold his hand or somethin 

 **SHIRO:** wait

 **SHIRO:** why am i asking you, you can't even compliment zavala without fucking up.

 **SHIRO:** over  _text_ no less.

 **CAYDE:** SHUT UP.

 **CAYDE:** I CAN TALK TO HIM JUST FINE!

 **SHIRO:** you can talk to him but can you compliment or flirt with him without stuttering or making it sound like an insult.

 **CAYDE:** YES I CAN.

 **SHIRO:** fifty glimmer says you can't.

 **CAYDE:** FUCK

 **CAYDE:** YOURE ON ASSHOLE

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can, please leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions for wild shenanigans they could partake in, don't hesitate to leave a comment :^)


End file.
